


Doctor Who Goes to Hogwarts

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and her clingy boyfriend, Mickey take The Hogwarts Express for their first year of Wizarding School. A shy pure-blood named Rory falls in love with a muggle-born named Amy. Featuring Rita Afzal, self proclaimed muggle rights activist, River Song and Jack Harkness flirting up a storm in Slytherin and some Torchwood thrown in. (Year 2 in the works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Platform 9 3/4

"Rose!" Mickey quickly found his crush as they reached platform 9 3/4.

"Hey, Mickey." Rose flashed him a smile. She liked Mickey and she was quite satisfied calling him her boyfriend but she was open to branching out a little if the opportunity presented itself. She was only 11 after all.

Mickey on the other hand was dead set on Rose. He followed her to the train and sat beside her. "I hope we get the same house!" He said as he handed her a bag of candy he'd nabbed from the trolley.

"Yeah sure." Rose spoke as she ate some of the fudge flies from Mickey's bag.

In the next compartment over on the train, Rita Afzal sat with her nose in a book. She was a Ravenclaw 3rd year hoping to lie low in a quiet, empty room until two kids came in giggling and joking. Rory noticed he and Amy had disturbed Rita's solitude. "Is it ok if we sit here?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Rita smiled. She had been slightly irritated but she wasn't about to kick them out.

"I'm Amy" Amy extended her hand for Rita to shake oblivious to the book Rita was trying to read. "And that's Rory. He's been helping me find my way around! I'm new to all this magic business"

"Really?" Rita put down her book as Amy aroused her curiosity. "So where are you from?"

"Scotland, obviously" Amy laughed.

"Well, I mean you're not from around here. Like, not from our world. You're from the muggle world, right?" Rita asked.

"What?" Amy looked at Rory for clarification.

"She means you're parents aren't magic." Rory smiled.

"Oh, no. Just totally normal boring non magical humans I'm afraid" Amy smiled but got a bit self conscious. "Is it that obvious? Do I look unmagical?"

"No, you look wonderful. That is, you look magical. I mean..." Rory blushed. "You're fine looking... You look fine."

Rita smiled seeing how obviously smitten Rory was of his new friend. "Yeah, I'm sorry for asking but you don't see too many muggle-borns anymore. They were quite common in the past but after the war..." Rita stopped. "How much do you know about the war?"

"I don't know anything about anything to be honest" Amy shrugged.

Rita took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok well, five years ago there was a huge battle. The Dark Lord had risen to power and he'd taken over the school and the press and the government and everything and he had all the muggle-born records he could find destroyed. He considered anyone who wasn't born into pure-blood wizarding families as unfit to study magic."

"So you're telling me that five years ago they tried to delete me from your records because my blood wasn't pure enough?!" Amy's hazel eyes widened. "I'm not going to get harrassed by anyone, am I?"

"Don't worry." Rita smiled. "It's not like that anymore. They're restoring as many muggle-born records as they can and there's loads of people who support muggle-born rights. I personally consider myself to be a muggle rights activist. My parents hate it of course. They say I'm too young for politics." Rita rolled her eyes.

"A human being's right to live as they choose shouldn't have anything to do with politics. It's just the right thing to do" Rory scoffed at the idea that something so obvious could be trivialized as politics. "Let me know if anyone bothers you. I'll protect you." Rory looked at Amy who smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Rory." Amy chuckled. "I can fight my own battles"

"Well, you sound really smart and really brave, Rory. You could be a gryffindor or maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw with me." Rita smiled as she stuck her nose back in her book. "I'm willing to bet Amy here is a Gryffindor" Rita was too busy looking at her book to see Amelia Pond smile at her guess.

Rory had told her what all the houses were. She knew Gryffindor was the house of bravery. She wanted more than anything to be brave.

In another compartment Slytherin 5th year, River Song sat with her legs up on the windowsill in a rather unladylike fashion as she checked her hair in the window's reflection. Jack Harkness noticed his old friend right away and sat down beside her.

"Hello, sweetie." River turned to face him and smiled flirtatiously.

"How was your summer?" Jack asked with an equally flirtatious smile.

"Terribly hot" River answered.

"Knowing you, I'm sure it was." Jack flirted back. They chuckled and made rather intense eye contact before a first year entered abruptly.

"Oops. I spoiled a moment, didn't I?" Clara Oswald clutched her books up to her chest. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full"

"The more the merrier." Jack winked.

Clara sat across from them and took out a book to read. "You two go about your business. Don't mind me." She sat and tried to read while the two 5th year students flirted up a storm. It was a little distracting.

The children arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were quickly ushered into the great hall. Headmistress McGonagall gave a rousing speech and then it was time for the sorting ceremony.

"Sophie Haggard. Hufflepuff"

"Martha Jones. Ravenclaw" Martha waved excitedly and sat next to Rita. They were both from prominent pureblood families and knew each other well.

"Donna Noble..." The Hat was thinking.

"Oh, come on! The suspense is killing me!" Donna yelled at the hat. If finally decided on Gryffindor. "Finally!" Donna sat down and highfived a fifth year student she'd never seen before in her life.

"Clara Oswald. Ravenclaw"

"Craig Owens. Hufflepuff" Craig smiled as he saw Sophie wave him over to sit beside her.

"Amelia Pond" The Hat spoke and made Amy jump.

"Oh, my god!" Amy looked at Rory. "That hat's talking to me!" She took his hand and jumped excitedly.

"Good luck" Rory smiled not wanting her to let go of his hand.

"Hmm... interesting." The Hat was having a difficult time placing her. "You're very creative and your imagination knows no bounds. You'd do well in Ravenclaw. But you have a very cunning mind as well. You're not afraid to bend the rules to get things done your own way..."

"Give us the redhead!" Jack Harkness yelled from the Slytherin table followed by a few Slytherin boys chanting "One of us, one of us!". Amy giggled and waved back. She wouldn't mind spending time with the Slytherin boys.

"I think in the end you belong in ... Gryffindor!" The Hat decided and Amy sat across from Donna Noble.

"Yes! We're Gingers United!" Donna raised her hands for a high five which Amy gladly accepted. "We're gonna be friends, I can tell!" Donna smiled as she ate her pudding.


	2. Charmed on the First Try

"Run!" Jack's father ordered as he saw Death Eaters surrounding the house. Jack took his younger brother's hand and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he let go; it just happened. Jack's father had made the mistake of turning his back on the Death Eaters. It isn't a title one can easily renounce. Jack yelled out in search of his brother "Gray! Gray, where are you!?" There was no answer. Jack woke up in a sweat.

"You alright, mate?" Owen was sitting in the bed next to his in the Slytherin dormitory.

"Bad dream" Jack was catching his breath.

"Same one as before?" Owen asked.

"Yeah" Jack tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning Rory was the last in his room to wake up. He was sharing a dormitory with 3 other 1st year Hufflepuffs. Mickey Smith, Craig Owens And Matt Smith; no relation to Mickey.

Rory yawned as he walked into the common room to find a 5th year girl with platinum blonde curls handing out invitations excitedly. "The girls and I are putting on a show tonight and everyone's invited." She gave Rory an invitation "There's free pumpkin fizz and butterbeer for everyone who attends! It's going to be a big, swinging party! We've been practicing our dance routines all summer. Haven't we girls?" Five bubbly Hufflepuff girls giggled in agreement.

"Cool, thanks" Rory smiled shyly as he read the invitation 'Talullah and the Angels invite you to their school year kick off extravaganza'. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. He saw Craig wave to him from a comfy yellow couch across the room.

"Hey, Rory. This is Sophie" Craig introduced the meek little blonde sitting beside him.

"Hi, Rory" Sophie smiled.

Rory spent the morning sitting with them in class and he liked them of course but he was hoping to run into Amy again. She wasn't in his History of Magic class nor was she in his Charms class. Finally he noticed her standing in the front of the class in Herbology. As his bad luck would have it, Rory was stuck in the back. It wasn't until class was over that he finally caught up with her as they made their way down the corridor for lunch.

"Amy, hi!" Rory sounded a bit more excited then he wanted to. "So, how's your first day been so far?" He asked with a smile trying to be friendly without seeming so desperately in need to talk to her.

"Well, the first class I did was Charms which I seem to be very good at." Amy smiled. "I nailed The Summoning Charm on my first try. It was pretty surprising."

"I don't think it's too surprising. You charmed me on the first try so..." Rory joked making Amy blush a little.

"Accio boyfriend" Amy giggled.

"I don't think that spell works on people." Rory laughed.

"Yet here you are" Amy winked and skipped away to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table leaving Rory standing in place wondering if that had been a joke or a proposition. Rory figured it was just a joke. There was no way someone as pretty as Amy would be interested in him. Even so, Rory sat down at the Hufflepuff table with a goofy giddy smile stuck on his face.

After classes ended, River went down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to find Jack. "Owen tells me they're getting worse again" She called to him making him turn around quickly. He'd been looking at the Thestrals.

"Everyone can see them now, can't they?" Jack smiled. "Used to be some people didn't even know they existed."

"We're a generation of war survivors. A generation of orphans." River had lost her entire family in the war. They were only first years then. River nudged Jack playfully. "What do you say you and I find a secluded spot that's a little less depressing and a little more comfortable" She smiled flirtatiously.

"You really do know how to cheer me up." Jack chuckled as they went to their usual secret snogging spot back in the castle.

In a dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower 1st year Toshiko Sato tried over and over unsuccessfully to transfigure her pet owl into a water goblet. "Why can't I do this?" She grew increasingly frustrated. She patted her owl's head lovingly as she put her back in her cage. "Sorry, for all the trouble, Yoki"

Yoki was a Greater Sooty Owl. It was dark gray with little white specks and large black eyes. Yoki's pupils would glow a deep dark blue in the light. They resembled a starlit sky at twilight.

"Don't worry so much, Tosh." Clara sat beside her roommate and put a comforting hand over her shoulder. "It our first day of class. You can't expect to get it all right the first time."

"You got the levitation charm down on your first try." Tosh reluctantly put her wand away.

"Well, I'm just... Is there a word for total screaming genius that's modest and a tiny bit sexy?" Clara smiled with a friendly wink.

"Not pompous at all then" Martha joked from her bed beside Tosh's.

Sally Sparrow smiled from her bed on the other side of the dormitory. She kissed her finger and placed it on the little angel statue on the night stand by her bed. "Goodnight everyone" She whispered as she turned off her light.

Amy couldn't sleep. She'd heard talk that the Hufflepuff's were throwing a party and Amy wasn't going to miss it. She snuck into the kitchen and watched how the other Hufflepuffs tapped on the door to their common room so she could get in.

She was in plain clothes so she didn't look like she was obviously Gryffindor and blended in with the crowd long enough to get a butterbeer and to watch Tallulah and The Angels perform a fun a flirty rendition of "The Devil in Me" before Rory saw her.

"Amy! How did you get in here!" Rory was surprised but more than happy to see her.

"It was too easy." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"What if you get in trouble?" Rory whispered not wanting to give her away.

"That's half the fun, isn't it?" Amy winked and Rory felt himself falling harder in love.


	3. Very Good for a Muggle Born

The month of September flew by faster than Amy on her broom during Quidditch practice. Despite being an eleven year old muggle born girl with no prior knowledge of the game; she'd turned out to be an excellent beater. She was a few inches taller than most of the other girls her age but she was a thin little twig of a girl so her strength came as quite a surprise. As well as her seemingly effortless control while flying a broom.

Amy was walking back to the common room after practice when she got lost. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to the layout of the school. How could she if the stairs kept changing directions?

She found herself in a garden outside the building and ran into a big wall of black marble. Inscribed on it in gold letters were the names of witches and wizards past who fought against The Dark Lord. His name was Voldemort but even after his death some were afraid to say his name aloud.

"I saw you guys practicing." A voice made Amy turn around. It was Jack Harkness. He was in his Slytherin robes leaning up against an archway leading into the castle. "You're very good for a muggle born."

"I'm very good, period." Amy crossed her arms defiantly.

"Sorry, ... You're right" Jack walked up to her and introduced himself. "My name's Jack." He extended his hand for a shake with a perfectly handsome and captivating smile.

"You know I'm a first year, right?" Amy shook his hand.

"I'm just saying hi. Why does everyone always think I'm flirting?" The 5th year laughed.

"Are you on the Slytherin quidditch team?" Amy asked in her best attempt at sounding like she had the confidence of a 5th year student.

"No, but I'll be there rooting for them of course." Jack smiled again and made Amy wonder if there was some sort of hypnosis spell that made people fall in love with you that Jack had cast on her.

"Well then, it seems I'm fraternizing with the enemy." Amy put her hands on her hips. "I better get back to my room." She suddenly realized she was trying to flirt with a 15 year old and quickly felt like she had to end the conversation. She started walking down the corridor to her left before Jack spoke up making her turn back around.

"If you're looking for the Gryffindor common room it's in the other direction." Jack pointed to the corridor on her right.

"Did I say I was lost?" Amelia felt the need to act stronger than him to hide how very vulnerable she felt.

Jack laughed. "Alright, my bad... sorry."

"Are you harassing the first years again, Jack?" River came up behind him and put her arm around his shoulder. "Don't mind him, sweetie." River smiled at Amy.

"I was just saying hi" Jack started walking down the hall with River while Amy took the corridor Jack had suggested. She turned the corner to find Rita sitting in a nook by one of the castle's stained glass windows. It depicted an orange sky at sunset at the top and it slowly faded into a dark purple sky full of stars. Rita had a book in her hand entitled 'Moste Potent Potions' and a Balinese cat with striking sapphire eyes named Francis.

"Hello again, Amy." Rita smiled. "I see you're fitting in here quite nicely." She said noticing her quidditch uniform. "Remember if you ever feel the need for some help the muggleborn rights association is here for you."

"Thanks" Amy smiled but walked away quickly back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! What happened? Did you get lost again?" Donna greeted her as she stood up from the couch by the fireplace.

"Donna..." Amy started as they walked back to their dormitory. "Are there other muggle borns at the school besides me?"

"What? Of course there are silly" Donna smiled as they walked into their room. "Both Rose and I are half-bloods" She pointed at Rose who was sitting on her bed painting her toenails pink.

"Yeah, hello to you too, Donna" Rose joked.

"Amy feels left out because she's muggleborn." Donna explained.

"My mother's a muggle and when she met my father she didn't know anything about magic." Rose started. "He died when I was just a baby so I never grew up in the wizarding world even though I knew all about it from mum's stories. The only connection to the wizarding world I had growing up was my boyfriend, Mickey and his grandmother who lived next door to us. She was a witch and after Mickey's parents died in the war 5 years ago... Well, his grandmother would teach us magic and take us into the wizarding world on outings."

"Yeah, my mother's muggle too" Donna added.

"No offense but both of you have magical fathers. You're not really muggleborn." Amy motioned to Rose to hand her the robin's egg blue nail polish from her makeup bag.

"Sorry you feel so out of place but muggle borns have been very rare at Hogwarts since the war." Rose put her makeup bag away and used a spell to dry her nail polish quickly.

"Yeah, I know. Voldemort destroyed all muggleborn records and mine was one of the precious few recovered." Amy sighed as she started painting her fingernails. "I just really hate being the weird one all the time."

October came and went and that meant it was time for the annual Halloween Feast. Craig and Sophie were muggle borns but even muggles knew a thing or two about All Hollows Eve. They took all the candy they could carry back up to the Hufflepuff common room. Everyone else was in the great hall so they were alone by the fireplace. They both were crushing hard on each other but they both decided stuffing their faces with candy wasn't the most attractive time to ask each other out. They figured it best to keep it to themselves for the time being.


	4. Hogsmeade

Although the game was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor; there were three Hufflepuff boys gathering in the front row to see the match. Mickey was there to support his girlfriend, Rose. She was the team's best keeper. Rory was there to see Amy though he wouldn't say that was the reason why aloud. Matt decided to tag along as well. He didn't want to be all cooped up in the common room.

"Wow!" Matt spoke with his mouth half full of snacks as he saw Slytherin's Chaser, River Song fly swiftly past them. "Yowza! Look at her go!"

"I brought you here so we could watch Rose play and you decide to root for the enemy?" Micky rolled his eyes. Rose blocked the quaffle River threw her way. "Ha! See that!"

"Well, I wasn't saying Rose isn't good. She's fantastic but something about that River." Matt swooned. "I wonder if I could maybe get her autograph. Is she single?"

"Don't tell me you're going to attempt to ask a fifth year on a date" Rory laughed.

"Well, fine then. If I had to choose someone in Gryffindor it'd be that girl, Amelia Pond. Did you see how she beat back that bludger? How is she so strong? Don't we have Herbology with her?"

"Yeah..." Rory looked at Matt with an increasingly worried look.

"Well, I'm asking her out then. I mean look at her! She's majestic the way she flies." Matt caught a chocolate frog in the air and took a bite.

"Easy, loverboy" Mickey laughed.

"I have no problem with you asking River out." Rory wanted Matthew to stop focusing on Amy. Rory knew he'd lose against him. Matt was charismatic and smart and funny and Rory didn't think he was any of those things.

"Yeah, I'd like to see Matt try if only to see him crash and burn." Mickey laughed.

If was only mid-November but already people were talking about the yule ball. It was only for 3rd years and up but younger students could attend if they were invited as dates.

"If you could be invited by any of the upperclassmen in school who would you pick?" Clara sipped her pumpkin fizz at The Three Broomsticks. The Ravenclaw girls were sitting together at a small table with butterbeers and other confections from Honeyduke's scattered around the table.

"Umm... Well, it's rather embarrassing but I think I have a serious crush on Professor Tennant." Martha bit her lip. He was the astronomy teacher and head of Ravenclaw House.

"I said older, I didn't mean that old!" Clara laughed.

"Well, I hope you don't all hate me for this but..." Sally fiddled with the angel pendant on her necklace as she spoke. "Someone asked me and I said yes."

"What!? Who?!" Clara was slightly jealous but very excited for her friend.

"Billy Shipton." Sally hesitated to answer.

"He's Gryffindor's seeker!" Martha exclaimed. "That is so totally unfair"

"What about you, Tosh?" Clara asked Toshiko; who had sat quietly for most of their conversation.

"Oh, I don't know I..." Tosh's eyes drifted up to the table across the room where Owen Harper sat with Jack and River.

"You're looking at Jack Harkness, aren't you?" Martha smiled. "I'd simply collapse if he asked me."

"No... I was..." Toshiko blushed. "I was thinking about Owen."

"He's sort of dark, isn't he?" Clara made a disapproving face. "I mean like he's so cold and distant."

"Yeah, I know." Tosh looked down at the ground.

"I think Tosh has a thing for bad boys." Sally smiled. The girls all ooohed and poked fun playfully at their shy friend.

"So maybe I do" Tosh spoke up and let a little smile creep up on her face.

As the children began walking back home from Hogsmeade, Rory caught Amy walking on her own. "Hey, Amy!" Rory ran up to meet her.

"Hey!" Amy smiled.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? You're really close to The Shrieking Shack." Rory looked a little on edge by how close they were.

"Really?!" Amy sounded really excited. "You have to show me." She took his hand. "Is it this way"

"Yeah" Rory was glad Amy was holding his hand but not so glad about where they were going.

"Whoa! There it is!" Amy walked up to the fence surrounding it. "I wish we could go inside."

"It's one of the most haunted buildings in Great Britain." Rory slowly walked up beside her wanting to be near her and also wanting to show that he wasn't as scared of the shack as he actually was.

"So cool." Amy whispered as she took his hand in hers again. "Isn't it awesome!?"

"Awesome.. yeah" Rory smiled still a little nervous. But more from their closeness to each other then to the shack.

"So what's all this talk about The Yule Ball and why aren't the younger kids allowed to go?" Amy's mind seemed to switch topics rather quickly.

"Well, it's a dance we do around Christmas time. I guess we're not allowed because it runs well past midnight." Rory explained. "You could go if an older student asked you to join them."

"So that means I'm going to have to seduce one of the older students to get into the party." Amy raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"You wouldn't actually do that, would you?" Rory looked a little intimidated.

"I might.." Amy smiled. "What about you?"

"You think I could seduce an older student into inviting me?" Rory laughed. "Besides, even if I asked someone they'd probably say no."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Amy nudged him playfully. "You're a nice enough guy. I'm sure someone would like to go with you."

'Nice enough' didn't sound like a very exciting compliment but Rory figured that was as good as it was going to get.

Amy was actually quite fond of Rory but she wasn't about to show him any mushiness. She hated looking weak and if she ever confessed her feelings and found out he didn't feel the same way, she'd be devastatingly embarrassed. She figured it was better for them to just be friends.


	5. The Blue Flame

Professor Tennant looked over Martha's constellation map . "Great job, Martha. It's almost as good as this one Rose made."

Everything Martha did was only a shadow of the professor's star pupil. She wanted so much to impress him but it was starting to feel rather useless. Her attraction to him was quickly turning into disillusionment.

The next day in Charms class while everyone was working on their fire-making spells; Martha eyed Rose and wondered what it was about her that the professor liked so much. "She isn't any better than me" Martha whispered. "I have better grades than her anyway"

"You can't compare yourself. It's not worth it" Sally whispered back.

"Incendio!" Rose's flame nearly engulfed her desk making her Gryffindor friends run for cover.

Professor Eccleston laughed it off. "You're a very powerful witch, Rose. Just try not to set the school on fire"

"Guess I don't know my own strength." Rose laughed. Martha rolled her eyes. All the professors couldn't get enough of Rose.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Rose and Amy kept playing with the fire place. "Incendio!" They yelled as the fire roared.

"You're going to fricasé us all, you idiots!" Donna jumped back onto the couch and covered herself with a blanket.

"Come on!" Amy laughed. "It's in the fireplace. Are you jealous you can't conjure up a strong enough fire-making charm to light a birthday candle?"

"Hahaha" Donna laughed back sarcastically. She knew they were all joking in good fun but Donna did feel like her powers weren't quite good enough. Her mother kept nagging her about her poor grades but she was honestly trying her best.

In the Slytherin common room; Jack and Owen practiced their vanishing spells. Owen had managed to make a mouse disappear and was feeling a bit too confident in himself. "Check this out." He whispered "Evanesco" He pointed the wand at River and her jumper disappeared. The boys laughed. "Should I do another?" Owen aimed for River's blouse but she quickly ran up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"You disgusting little..." River grabbed his wand.

"No no no! What are you doing?" Owen reached for his wand unsuccessfully.

River snapped the wand in two and threw it on the ground. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't snap you in half!" She stomped away.

"Ok.. I might have deserved that a little bit" Owen whispered but smiled a little.

"You're pure evil" Jack shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah, I know... but maybe I should apologize" Owen got up from the couch and began walking towards the girls dormitory.

"I suggest you give her a moment to cool off." Jack stood in front of him.

"I guess you're right." Owen looked down at his broken wand and took Jack's advice.

December came blowing in with a wild blizzard that left everyone stranded in the castle for the weekend. "Ugh!" Amy sighed as she laid on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Check this out" Rose held a small blue flame in the palm of her hand. "I finally got a hang of the bluebell flame. I've been working on this charm for days!" Rose tossed the flame to Amy who caught it and couldn't believe her eyes. She'd seen a lot of magic this semester but there was something about holding a warm blue flame in the palm of her hand that was so amazing to her. It didn't burn or anything. It was just a comforting warmth.

"We could use these to keep us warm on our next trip to Hogsmeade." Amy thought. "Can you carry them on your pocket?"

"No, they'll burn through clothes but if you have a tin container or something." Rose smiled at the thought. "Catch!" Rose threw a bluebell flame at Donna who ducked away from it in fear and it landed on her bed leaving a little singed hole in her blanket.

"You're trying to kill me!" Donna yelled as she threw a pillow at Rose. She laid down on her bed and put a little sleeping mask over her eyes. "Go throw your fire balls of death somewhere else please!"

Rose threw hers at a pair of blue candles by her bed. "There" Rose smiled. "You're safe"

Amy wanted to keep hers so she looked for something to store it in. She found a little glass jar with a few galleons in it and took the coins out to put her flame away.

It was the last week before Christmas break when they finally got a chance to visit Hogsmeade again before returning home for the holidays. Amy brought her flame with her.

"Hi, Amy" Rory smiled as he caught her at Honeyduke's. "It's been a while since we've seen each other"

"Yeah, it has" Amy noticed the bird on Rory's shoulder. It had red and gray feathers on it's back and a white belly. It's eyes her red and rather menacing. And it had a short, white pointed beak. "It that like a baby eagle or something?" Amy asked quite surprised by the fact that her quiet friend had such a fearsome looking little pet.

Rory laughed. "People make that mistake a lot. She's a falcon actually. Her name's Clover." Rory stroked Clover's head. "And she's not a baby; she's a pygmy falcon. She's full grown."

"Aaww" Amy leaned her hand in to touch it but it snapped it's beak at her. "Yikes" Amy quickly took her hand back.

"I'm sorry about that!" Rory took the bird in his hands and whispered to it. "She's good. She's our friend. This is Amy." He slowly moved his hands towards Amy to give her another chance to pet Clover. This time Clover let her.

Amy was so excited to pet her that it took her a minute to see Rory wasn't wearing any gloves. "Aren't your hands freezing?" Amy asked.

"Yes, they are" Rory put Clover back on his shoulder and put his hands back in his pockets. "I lost my gloves. I can't feel my fingers at all actually. But it's fine.. I don't mind really." Rory lied to save face.

"Here, take this!" Amy handed him the glass jar with the blue flame inside.

"Wow, thanks" Rory put it in his pocket and started getting the feeling back in his hands. He wanted to feel her hand in his but the bluebell flame would have to do this time.


	6. Cassandras

"Look I'm not saying that I want them all eradicated from the earth or something" Cassandra tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm only saying that I don't think we should mix is all. I don't even mind if they go to school here but I mean... I don't want them... breeding with us. Disgusting."

"You're what's disgusting, Cassandra. You honestly think you're not wrong because at least you're not as bad as you know who?" Rita snapped back. "Never mind, I take it back. You are just as bad." Gasps can be heard throughout the hall as spectators listen in on the argument. Rita paused for effect before continuing. "You may think your level of nonchalance somehow excuses you from fault but your indifference is just as bad. Ignoring the real problems muggle borns face is just as evil. Pure blood doesn't make you any better than them."

"Rita, you're pure blood. Tell me that you aren't the least bit proud of your heritage." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying" Rita crossed her arms beginning to feel irritated.

"Would you ever have kids with a muggle?" Cassandra shot her a look.

"I don't see why not" Rita scoffed.

"She's obviously beyond reasoning with, Rita" Clara pulled her fellow Ravenclaw back from starting an all out fist fight.

"Fine" Rita straightened out her robes. "I won't waste another precious moment of my time on her." The two Ravenclaws walked back to their common room.

In the entrance courtyard Amy and Donna were left without their usual 3rd Gryffindor. Rose had run off with Mickey goodness knows where to do heaven knows what.

"What did you do on holiday?" Amy asked.

"Went to Spain!" Donna declared excitedly. "Scuba diving"

"Wow! So cool" Amy was jealous. "I just stayed home. I wish I could travel"

"Umm... Hi, Amy.." Rory came up in his Hufflepuff robes with Clover on his shoulder looking shyer than usual. Donna being there made it a little harder for him to speak to Amy.

"Who's this skinny little thing?" Donna pointed at Rory making him feel even more intimidated. Donna wasn't trying to hurt anyone's feelings, of course. But she had a certain way of talking that came off as slightly abrasive.

"This is Rory... he's a friend" Amy took a moment to add the last part which made Rory feel like retreating back into his shell further still.

"Oh! Hi, Rory" Donna shook his hand quite firmly. "Any friend of Amy's is a friend of mine." Her words calmed Rory's fears of being unwanted.

"We were just talking about what we did over Christmas." Amy filled him in. "I did nothing really. I didn't even get that many presents. I guess since my birthday's in January they just save the presents for later."

"When is your birthday exactly?" Rory asked.

"The 28th" Amy answered.

"Ok, cool" Rory stored that bit of information away for later. "My family went to New York City for the holidays. It was so awesome. I'd never seen so many muggle things before. The way they all used ... these things to communicate with each other... what was it...?"

"You're talking about mobile phones" Donna clarified from her half blood knowledge of muggle things.

"Yeah! And how they save photographs in these little pocket sized devices without using any magic. It's ingenious really! But I think what I found most amazing is how they cured the sick without magic. I know some wizards say muggle doctors are barbaric but I think what they've accomplished is amazing." Rory looked at Amy and suddenly stopped talking realizing he was in fact talking to a muggle born about muggle things as if they were simple, amusing curiosities. He didn't want to seem disrespectful.

Amy simply looked at him and laughed. "I'm glad you're such a big fan of muggles. Not everyone here seems to share your enthusiasm." Amy had run into her fare share of Cassandras.

"Don't listen to anyone that tries to talk down to you. You've got as much a right to be here as anyone else." Rory encouraged her.

"Thanks, Rory" Amy smiled.

"Rory!" Matthew called out to him from across the courtyard and waved to get his attention. Rory rolled his eyes and said goodbye quickly as he ran to join his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"He's sweet." Donna smiled having noticed Rory's obvious infatuation with Amy.

"Yeah, he's nice." Amy smiled but shrugged a little to give off the impression that she wasn't nearly as interested as she really was.

Back in the Slytherin common room stood a house divided with Cassandra at the center. "Saint Rita thinks herself to be so important for standing up for the joke that is 'muggle rights'. Isn't that right, Chip?" Cassandra petted the Red-Sided Garter Snake on her shoulder. He was about 20 inches long and very thin. Cassandra loved the red designs on his face and body.

Cassandra was a metamorphagus and was born male but chose female as her form early in life and never looked back. Her usual look is that of a young girl with blonde loose curls and lips that always seemed to sit with a cheshire grin. She had an upturned nose and her eyes always changed from blue to green or some aquamarine mixture of the two. She could never decide.

Jack and Owen gave each other a look and rolled their eyes as they listened to Cassandra's drivel. But River wasn't going to sit idly by and let Cassandra spew her venomous words. "You wouldn't be talking if you'd been here when it all happened." River got in the 3rd year's face as she spoke. "I was here when bodies littered the courtyard and you-know-who tried to destroy us. My father was a muggle and he died alongside my witch mother to protect me. They died as equals. You're magic means nothing when you're dead. My father was a better man than any wizard I ever met and it's people like you that give our house a bad name." A slow clap started by Jack began to spread around the common room and Cassandra and her followers walked out of the common room.


	7. He's Not My Boyfriend

"What do you think?" Rory showed Matt the locket.

"Rory, you shouldn't have!" Matthew joked knowing full well it was for Amy. It was a brass, oval-shaped locket with white and purple jewels on its face.

"It's not too much, is it?" Rory asked.

"I think it's lovely" Sophie smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it. I wish someone would give me something like that" Her gentle hint made Craig blush.

Rory caught Amy after Herbology. "Happy birthday, Amy" He smiled meekly as he handed her a small blue box with a white bow on top.

"Wow, thanks!" Amy smiled as she began to open it. "You remembered" She'd told him her birthday two weeks ago in passing thinking nothing of it. Amy took out the locket and quickly put it on. "It's so warm" She smiled as she put her hand over her chest to feel the locket.

"Open it" Rory looked down at the ground shyly as he spoke. Inside the locket was the bluebell flame she'd given him before Christmas holiday.

"This is the best present ever. Thank you so much!" Amy jumped up and hugged him tight surprising Rory. He hugged back after the initial shock.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Amy couldn't stop smiling about her birthday present. "Isn't it great."

"Amy, he's literally warming your heart." Rose smiled as she noticed how the locket fell at just the right place on her chest. "That is so romantic!"

"Do you think he did that on purpose?" Donna asked as she sat up from lying on the couch.

"Definately!" Rose laughed. "He's obviously got a serious crush on you."

"Amy, what are you gonna do?" Donna asked.

"I... I don't know.." Amy looked worried. "I don't know if I want a boyfriend right now."

"I say make your move and make him your boyfriend quick before someone else snatches him up." Donna gave her advice. "I wish someone would do something sweet like that for me. I want a boyfriend! I'd snatch yours up if he wasn't so skinny"

"He's not my boyfriend." Amy clarified. "Not yet anyway..."

The next day in History of Magic, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years learned about the Werewolf Code of Conduct. "Werewolves are real?" Sophie whispered quite surprised.

Some Slytherin girls laughed at her ignorance. "She must be a muggle born" They chuckled.

"Leave her alone" Craig stood up for her.

"Let me guess, you're muggle born too." One of the girls laughed. "Hufflepuff is such a joke. It's totally overrun with muggles."

"Leave my friends alone" Matthew shot them a look and the girls stopped talking. Matt Smith was well known for being one of the smartest and most popular kids at school. He was muggle on his mother's side but no one ever questioned his strength as a wizard. He excelled at everything he did. Everyone he met seemed instantly interested in him.

Amy, Rose and Sophie gathered around him in Herbology as he cracked jokes and showed off his skills. He didn't mean any harm by it but Matthew was definitely a show off and if made his friends a little upset when he took attention away from them.

Craig, Mickey and Rory sat with their arms crossed on the other side of the classroom. "Rose never shuts up about him." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Every time he's around it's like I suddenly don't exist anymore" Rory looked at how close he was to Amy and felt a sudden pang of jealousy hit his stomach.

"He's just better at everything and he's always showing off in front of Sophie. He knows I like her." Craig added. "But... you don't think he's doing it on purpose, right? I mean, he's our friend."

"Not anymore" Mickey scoffed. The Smith's confronted each other in the Hufflepuff common room. "Stay away from Rose" Mickey demanded.

"What? I'm not interested in your girlfriend, Mickey. I'm sorry if she finds me more interesting than you but you can't blame me." Matt shot back.

"I have to agree with Mickey." Craig stepped in. "You're always getting in the way when I try to talk to Sophie."

"Are you kidding? Guys, I'm your friend" Matt looked at Rory. "Let me guess, you too?" He watched as Rory quietly shook his head yes. "This is really unfair." The three boys began to walk away to the dormitory leaving Matt alone in the common room. "You know I'm coming up there, right?!" Matt called to them. "We're still roommates, remember?!"

Matt left the common room to pace for a while. He didn't want to ever unset his friends. His friends meant everything to him and the last thing he wanted was to hurt them. After a few hours of strolling about the gardens outside the castle he ran back up to his dormitory expecting to find his three friends ready to attack. Instead he found Rory alone reading at his desk.

"Oh, Hi.." Rory acknowledged Matt briefly with cold indifference as he went back to his book.

"Please tell me we're still friends" Matt walked up to Rory and sat at the edge of his desk. "I'm not at all interested in Sophie and I like Rose but... I know she'd dating Mickey so..."

"And Amy?" Rory stood up from his desk making Matt stand up too looking rather flustered by his friends anger.

"She tried to kiss me..." Matt confessed making Rory's heart hit his stomach. Matt could see the look on his friends face and quickly tried to recover. "I'm sorry. You know when you think of saying something in your head and..." Matt searched for words as he saws his friend's face growing increasingly angrier. "I... I said no. I told her I wasn't interested. Please forgive me..." Matt asked for forgiveness even though deep down he felt Amy was really at fault for having started the kiss. "Please... I need you alongside me.." Matt's confession slightly softened Rory's expression.

"Did you kiss her back?" Rory asked.

"No, I kissed her mouth." Matthew had yet to recover from his severe case of foot-in-mouth-itis.


	8. Valentine's Day

"Wait, Rory!" Matthew ran after him as he started walking away. "I really like you... a lot." Matt spoke as he stood in front of the dormitory door blocking Rory's exit.

"A lot?" Rory gave him a confused look.

"Umm.. How about you talk to Amy?" Matt tried to guide the conversation away from his previous statement. "You haven't even asked her out or anything. I know she'll say yes."

"You really think she'll say yes?" Rory asked trying not to seem as interested as he was.

"Definitely." Matt extended his hand for a shake and Rory agreed to shake back. The other boys had a harder time forgiving him but they came back around in time.

February with all it's hearts and Valentine cards left Toshiko feeling incredibly glum. Logically she understood that it was entirely normal for a boy who just turned 16 to ignore a little 11 year old girl with a crush but Tosh was still hurt. She knew her feelings for him were ridiculous but even for a Ravenclaw, love was rarely logical. Tosh sat alone on a windowsill in a secluded corridor as she looked out the window sighing and holding back the urge to cry when a girl in Slytherin robes came up to her.

"Running away from all the pink?" She gagged and shivered as she sat down beside Tosh. "Name's Mary" She stuck out her hand for a shake which Toshiko shyly accepted.

"I didn't get any valentines." Tosh looked back out the window as dusk set in over the horizon casting a blue-violet hue through the large arched windows and down the hall.

"A pretty little girl like you?" Mary smiled making Toshiko feel a little strange. Tosh tried to read Mary as she sat incredibly close to her.

Mary was a second year with short blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She had a smile on her face that made Tosh feel uncomfortable but slightly interested in her. There was something mysterious about her and Tosh wanted to know more about her. Before she had a chance to react she found Mary leaning in and kissing her lips. "There's a Valentine for you" She smiled as she got up and left leaving Toshiko wanting another kiss. Tosh didn't tell any of her friends about it when she got back to her dormitory but she was eager to run into Mary again.

Donna Noble had taken it upon herself to snatch up a boyfriend for Valentine's Day and with some not so gentle persuasion she'd gotten a slytherin first year named Lance to be her Valentine. He decided to play along for the time being but he was already on the look out for an escape from the overly pushy and possessive Donna. But as far as Donna was concerned, Valentine's Day was a success.

Billy and Sally had stayed in touch after going to the Yule Ball together and spent most of the day with each other. Although she was a first year and he was a third year Sally had turned 12 right as school started back up in January and Billy was still 13 and he wasn't turning 14 until his birthday in July so they were really not that far apart in age. Of course Clara Oswald made sure to playfully poke fun of her friend Sally's 'older gentleman friend' whenever possible.

Clara got a lot of Valentine cards from all sorts of people but she wasn't very interested in them. She was known for being attractive and sweet and had her share of admirers but the one boy she really had her eye on was Matthew Smith. Sadly he was one of the only people who didn't give her a Valentine and since Clara wasn't the sort to show her darker feelings; she simply smiled and pretended it didn't bother her.

Clara seemed easy going enough but was deep down a bit of a control freak. The image she projected to her peers was that of a perfectly cheerful and charming young girl and that's how it was going to be. She left no flaws visible.

Outside by the garden Amy finally caught Rory after a long day of eating chocolates and reading Valentine cards. "Rory! I've been looking for you!"

"You have?" Rory was still apprehensive after what Matt had told him.

"Yeah, well... I got your card." Amy smiled. "I got all these other cards too but... they're not.. That is... I'm asking you if you'd like to be my boyfriend." Amy finally got the words out.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because Matt rejected you?" Rory sounded much colder than he had intended.

"What?" Amy looked slightly hurt but you could see she was also growing angry. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me you kissed him." Rory crossed his arms defiantly. "So I'm asking if you suddenly find me interesting because Matt said no."

"I've always found you interesting!" Amy gave her compliment with a tone of anger in her voice that made it difficult to receive as such. "How could you say something so stupid, Rory?" Her anger grew.

"How could you kiss him?" Rory snapped back. There was a moment of silence before Rory took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry" Rory looked down at the ground. "I'm acting really jealous and I'm sorry. I just really like you and I want to be your boyfriend." Rory was so busy avoiding eye contact that he failed to realize Amy rushing in for a kiss.

Amy put her arms around him as she gave him the biggest kiss Rory had ever experienced in his 11 year old life. "Happy Valentine's Day" Amy smiled as she saw the happily shocked look on Rory's face. She skipped away feeling quite satisfied with herself as Rory was left standing there wondering if that was a yes or no answer. She didn't confirm or deny if she'd accepted his apology. The kiss was great but Rory wished he'd gotten a clearer answer.


	9. Magical Creatures

The school year was drawing to a close and the halls were abuzz with excitement over summer vacation. But Amy was busy running down the corridors in search of her pet cat. "Vincent!" She cried as she ran down the halls.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked running into Amy. Sophie didn't know her too well except for the fact that she was Rory's 'almost-girlfriend'.

"Vincent ran out of the common room and down the moving staircases and now he's totally lost" Amy looked worried. "He's a small black cat with big orange eyes. You haven't seen anything, have you?"

"No, sorry" Sophie answered. "But I'll help you look!" She smiled. They roamed the castle until they saw him sitting by the entrance courtyard. "Look, it's him!" Sophie pointed excitedly but Vincent ran away as soon as he caught sight of them.

They chased him all the way to the end of the Forbidden Forest where a cottage with a garden stood surrounded by sunflowers and pumpkins. Vincent was meowing in the sunflowers quite happily as Amy finally caught up with him and scooped him up in her arms. "You naughty little boy, you" Amy cooed as he purred and rested his head on Amy's shoulder while she hugged him.

Sophie gasped as she turned around to see a huge man in a bushy beard approaching them. "Admiring my award winning sunflowers, eh?" His big booming voice was somewhat intimidating but he seemed like a cheerful man. "The pumpkins won't be ready till next fall of course but just wait till you see them!" He gushed with pride. Sophie and Amy both took a sigh of relief when they saw Rory, Matt and Craig peek out from behind the giant man's wooly coat.

"Hey, guys! This is Hagrid. He's in charge of Magical Creatures at the school. Too bad we can't take that class till 3rd year" Matthew smiled.

"He was just showing us a dragon's egg that's about to hatch!" Craig added excitedly.

"It was supposed to be a secret, Craig" Rory rolled his eyes. "He could get in trouble if anyone found out he had it."

"It's alright, Craig. I'm not very good at keeping secrets myself" Hagrid laughed. "You girls want to see it?!" He invited them all back to his home.

"That's a Chinese Fireball egg!" Amy gasped excitedly. "I was reading about them in the library the other day. I can't believe I'm actually about to see one being born!"

The egg began to shake and Hagrid stood in front of the children protectively as the little red dragon poked his head out and yawned.

"He's adorable." Rory chuckled

"She actually. Wanna hold it!?" Hagrid quickly put the baby dragon in Rory's arms before he had a chance to answer. Clover cawed and flew to Rory's shoulder when she saw him holding the little fireball.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Rory laughed as his pet falcon rested her beak on Rory's head.

"I wish they had pygmy dragons like they do pygmy falcons so I could keep one on my shoulder the way you do Clover." Amy smiled excitedly. "Not that I'm thinking of replacing you, Vincent" Amy picked up her pet cat and made little kissy faces at him. "But how great would it be to have a pocket sized dragon?"

"I read the fireball dragon's eggshell is very powerful and highly prized in Chinese Wizardry." Matthew spoke as he reached for a piece.

"Oi!" Hagrid quickly scooped up the shells and put them in a wooden box that he rested on a shelf far too high for any of the children to reach. "You can make some very dangerous poisons with that. Crush some of that up and mix the powder with a few slices of Jack-o-Lantern mushrooms in a bubbling cauldron and you could literally set the drinker on fire from the inside out... Probably shouldn't have told you that."

"You're not planning on brewing any of that stuff yourself, are you?" Rory looked worried.

"No, of course not!" Hagrid explained. "But I was thinking I might sell it. Like Matthew said, they're quite valuable." Hagrid took the baby fireball back from Rory and cuddled it close and he cooed over it. "I used to have a little dragon named Norbert but... Well, you know they don't allow dragons as pets." Hagrid got a little teary at the thought that he was going to have to give his little fireball away to go live with his own kind. "You kids best be running off, it's getting dark out there." Hagrid sniffled.

"Best we give him a little time alone" Matthew whispered as the children quietly said their goodbyes and headed back to the castle.

The final night before the last day of school, the Ravenclaw girls all got together for one final adventure before they had to separate for summer vacation. "Wake up, Sally" Clara whispered excitedly as she shook her roommate awake. "We're going fairy hunting."

"We're going to get in trouble for this" Toshiko whispered as she got dressed and ready to sneak out of the dormitory.

"That's half the fun of it, Tosh" Clara giggled as she linked arms with Martha. "Ready girls?" They all linked arms. "Apparate" They opened their eyes and found themselves at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Look, you can already see them" Clara whispered as she pointed to the small flickering lights coming from the bushes inside the forest.

"It wouldn't be bad if I kept one, would it?" Martha took out a small glass jar. "Maybe if I take more than one so they have company."

"I don't know if you should" Sally smiled as a fairy came and sat on her shoulder. "They have feelings you know." The fairy giggled in Sally's ear and others gathered around her and put small white flowers in her hair. "I think they like me" Sally chuckled.

"All Hail Sally Sparrow, queen of all fairies and angels and all manner of winged creatures that inhabit the earth and sky and the realms between worlds" Martha cried out as the other girls played along and bowed to sally as the fairies dropped flowers at her feet.

"I'm definitely going to miss you all this summer." Sally laughed


	10. Summer

Tosh wrote to her friends over summer vacation so often she had to give her poor owl a rest. "Sorry, I've been making you work rather hard haven't I, Yoki?" She smiled as she petted her owl's head and put her back in her cage. Tosh blew out her candles and rested her head on her pillow. She'd enchanted her ceiling to project the night sky as she slept. Subconsciously her mind went back to Mary. She'd only met her that one time on Valentine's Day but she'd found a spot to nest in the back of Toshiko's mind. Tosh hoped maybe next year she could see her again. But her hopes were dashed when she found out her parents were moving the family back to Japan the next morning.

"Mum, please!" Toshiko was nearly in tears. "I have friends at school!"

"You'll make plenty of friends at Mahoutokoro" Her mother tried to persuade her. "And with sure an excellent cherry wood wand you're bound to find loads of admirers."

"I don't want admirers! I want friends!" Toshiko ran back up to her room in tears. She looked at her dark cherry red wand and remembered what her mother had said when she first acquired it at Ollivander's. She'd told her it was one of the highest honours in Japanese wizardry to be entrusted with a cherry wood wand. And dragon heartstring core, no less. It had petals carved at the handle reminiscent of the cherry blossoms from which it came. It really was something to be proud of and after the initial shock had subsided Tosh decided perhaps it wasn't the worst thing ever to move back to Japan. She could still talk to her Hogwarts friends through correspondence by owl. That is if Yoki wasn't too worn out already from flying all summer.

Amy was having a rather boring summer and spent her days reading, drawing doodles in her notebooks and practicing spells. Even though she was told to never use her magic outside of school. It was all rather harmless stuff except for the time she attempted the Ventus Jinx and knocked over some of Aunt Sharon's more valuable vases and nick nacks. Amy's parents were very proud of their daughters abilities but Sharon did not share their enthusiasm. In fact, she thought Amelia's powers were freakish and unnatural. Amy hated getting stuck with Aunt Sharon when her parents had to travel for business. She wished they weren't always so busy.

It was the second week of June and summer break had barely started but the monotony in the Pond household was pure agony for Amy until a familiar pygmy falcon came to visit with a letter addressed to her. In Rory's hand writing it read; "Dear Amy, It's my birthday coming up and my family would love it if you could join us. That is if you're not too busy and if your parents say yes. -Rory. P.S. Love You."

Her mom and dad had so many questions for Amy when she showed them the letter.

-"So the bird gave you the letter?"

-"Yes, mum."

-"Do cats deliver witch's mail or just birds?"

-"No, Dad. Just birds, usually"

-"How do you think they celebrate birthdays?"

-"I figure with cake... just like everybody else"

They were so enthralled with questions about the magical world that the 'P.S. Love You' part thankfully went over their heads. The last thing Amy wanted was to get stuck having some terrifyingly embarrassing version of THE talk with her parents.

Amy flew off on her broom to Rory's house for his birthday with Clover showing her the way. She reached a sweet cottage with a lovely garden full of different magical plants she hadn't seen in herbology yet. Rory waved to her from the front door and she came in to find Craig, Sophie and Mickey already there eating and laughing and dancing to the radio.

"I didn't think wizards used electricity." Amy noticed the old 1940's style radio in the living room.

"Ele..wha? Oh, you mean the radio!" Rory remembered some things he'd learned in Muggle Studies. "Yeah, it's just enchanted to broadcast whatever wizard stations are on the air right now. But as far as I'm concerned, I find the concept of electric wires connecting the whole world together far more interesting than magic." Rory's fascination for muggle technology was interrupted by Rory's father.

"So this is the famous Amelia Pond!" He started excitedly. "Rory's been talking about you non-stop. I've heard so much about you." Brian Williams made his son blush.

"What have you heard? All bad I hope" Amy smiled.

Brian laughed. "No, no. He says you're the best quidditch player on the Gyrffindor team and you're excellent at charms." Brian leans in to whisper to his son. "You didn't tell me she was so cute"

"Dad, she can still hear you" Rory was red with embarrassment.

"You didn't say I was cute!?" Amy gasped in a sarcastically playful tone.

Brian laughed again. "I like her. I don't know what he said to make you his girlfriend but he's a lucky boy. Oh, looks like someone's at the door" Brian left them alone as he went to see who'd knocked.

"Well, that wasn't completely terrifying." Rory rolled his eyes as Amy laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

"Amy! Rory!" Matt came up behind them and hugged them both tight in a big group hug. "I just love you guys" He ruffled their hair as he walked into the living room with them.

"Hey, Mickey. where's Rose?" Amy asked wondering if her roommate would be joining the party.

"Why don't you ask him?" Mickey turned up his nose at Matthew.

"I haven't seen her since school ended." Matt shrugged.

"Well, she broke up with me and it's because of you." Mickey was about to pick a fight before Amy cut in.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Mickey. She just wasn't interested in you anymore and she felt like she was obligated to say something instead of stringing you along. And it has nothing to do with her liking Matt. So can we not ruin Rory's birthday with some stupid fight over a girl, please?"

The two boys huffed and let the drama go for the sake of their friends. "Thanks for that, Amy" Rory was glad she'd broken up what could have been a terrible argument. "There might finally be hope for us come second year"


	11. War Hero

"I love my parents but I just can't stand when they have to leave for work and I get stuck with Aunt Sharon. She thinks I'm crazy. She told my parents my magic is a curse." Amy sat with Rory on the steps just outside the door facing the garden. The sun had set and all the guests had left except for her and Matt. He was inside helping Rory's father clean up.

"They don't believe her right?" Rory looked a little worried. "Your parents don't believe you're cursed, do they?"

"No, mum and dad love my powers. They're very proud actually." Amy smiled. "I'm stuck with Aunt Sharon for most of the summer though."

"Maybe you could stay here tonight!" Rory backtracked as soon as the words came out fearing they were too forward. "I mean... if you want... if your aunt says yes."

"She'll say yes" Amy stood up and started walking towards the garden looking up at the stars. "She'll be glad to be rid of me." She spoke with her back turned to Rory. He walked up beside her and looked up at the stars with her as he slipped his hand in hers. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. Just standing beside her was all Amy needed. "These are just ordinary non-magical flowers, aren't they?" Amy noticed the big pink flowers in front of her.

"Stargazer Lilies" Rory smiled. "My mom planted those."

"I haven't seen her... is she here?" Amy realized the only other person living there was Rory's dad.

"No..." Rory's eyes grew sad. "But let me show you her portraits." Rory suddenly smiled thinking of his mother's pictures and had Amy follow him upstairs. He opened a big leather bound book full of old enchanted pictures. "This is me with mom." Rory had a melancholy grin on his face as he pointed at the photograph of a tall and elegant woman with long blonde hair holding a five year old Rory in her arms. "She was really pretty, wasn't she?" Rory smiled as he turned the page to show her a photograph of his mother standing in front of her lilies in a flowing white sundress.

"She's beautiful, Rory" Amy smiled back. She really was lovely. Amy could see she shared Rory's warm, shy smile.

"She died 6 years ago during the war. She was a brilliant witch and she was very good at protection spells."Rory explained. "She used a shield charm big enough for our whole house. We were transporting muggle borns and others in danger from the Death Eaters in our home through safe passages underground. They never did find the passages thanks to the protection spells mum put on them but they found out who was responsible for the escaped prisoners. So they killed her." Rory put the book away.

"I'm so sorry, Rory" Amy whispered as her eyes watered.

"It's ok." Rory smiled like his mother. "I'm quite proud to be her son. She may not be in the history books as a war hero but she is to me."

"I should say so." Amy stood up. "She deserves it." Amy wondered what sort of nightmares were hiding in the back of Rory's mind. Six years old in the middle of a war to find your mother's been murdered. Amy figured Rory's parents protected him from the worst of the war but even still; things like that leave scars.

"Well, I don't want to make you all sad." Rory took Amy's hand and started walking back downstairs "There's still some cake downstairs. It's my 12th birthday and I'll be damned if Matt eats the rest of it without us."

Sally Sparrow was enjoying her quiet summer days and it was on a rainy afternoon as she sat by her windowsill watching the raindrops fall that she received a small package from a familiar Sooty Owl. Inside was a small mirror. The back was painted gold with small sparrows and white flowers decorating it. It came with a note that read; "Saw this at shop in the Sorcerer's Market here in Tokyo and it made me think of you. It's a two way mirror so we can talk sometimes. I hope you have an excellent year, -Love, Tosh."

Sally smiled and sat the mirror down next to the stone angels on her desk. "Thanks, Yoki" Sally patted Tosh's owl as she sat at her desk to write a reply letter to her far away friend. She couldn't wait to share the mirror with all the Ravenclaw girls come fall.

For River Song, summer was the time of year where she was reminded that she had nowhere to call home. Without Hogwarts she was homeless. After her parents died in the war she learned to fend for herself. She made her way through pubs and other more questionable hangouts around London picking fights and kissing strangers.

"How old are you?" A big intimidating sort of biker man approached her.

"Old enough" River shot him a look and applied some lipstick.

"Just turned 16, I'd wager" The leather vested man smiled.

"I'll be seventeen come fall" River smiled as she stood up. River had a striking hourglass figure and a low husky voice almost too mature for a 16 year old. She'd always looked older than she really was.

The man looked her up and down as he spoke. "You're young but I'll bet you're the kind of girl who knows her way around, aren't you?"

"In that case, you already know I can see myself out." River leaned in and kissed him. He promptly fell to the floor and River took his wallet and keys out of his pocket. She looked up to see Jack Harkness smiling at her.

"Looks like you still got it" He chuckled as he watched River remove her lipstick.

"There's only enough Moonseed Poison in this lipstick to knock him out for an hour or two. He'll just wake up thinking he had a bit too much to drink." River twirled the keys in her hand. "Need a lift." She winked.


	12. The New School Year

River parked her newly acquired motorcycle in front of The Leaky Cauldron and entered with Jack. "Want some chips? I'm buying" River waved her newly acquired wallet.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm starving." Jack eagerly accepted the offer as they sat at a table near the bar. "So.. are we getting a room with separate beds or...?"

"Patience, sweetie" River shot him a wink and a smile. "There's 2 whole days left before we have to head back to school."

"The things we could get ourselves into in 2 days." Jack flirted.

"Exactly." River flirted right back.

Back in a quiet enchanted cottage in the countryside; Rory and Amy played with Mr. William's old telescope trying to remember the things they learned in Astronomy class. Amy's parents figured if she wanted to do a sleepover with her friends she might as well do it right before school starts. That way they could accompany each other to King's Cross.

"Do you think there's aliens?" Amy asked as she walked back to her sleeping bag.

"I don't know." Rory thought about it. "I'd say no but do you believe in them?" He watched as Amy just shrugged. Rory walked away from his bedroom window where the telescope stood and sat on his bed. "I told you, if you want you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm fine, Rory" Amy rolled her eyes. She noticed a newspaper on the ground just under Rory's bed and picked it up. She read the article aloud. "Efforts to retrieve lost muggleborn documents are draining Hogwarts resources. It's quite obvious they should be focusing on more important matters. Since they've started their extensive search to integrate muggle borns; the school's grades have slipped drastically from the influx of new and unprepared students." Amy scoffed and looked at the top of the article. "By Rita Skeeter. Who does this woman think she is?"

"She pretends she's a journalist but she just writes celebrity gossip." Rory explained "Don't pay any attention to her."

"Here's what I think about Rita's so called journalism" Amy crumpled up the article and took out her wand. The paper ball floated in the air and promptly proceeded to burst into flames. It smouldered and quickly turned to ash.

"I'd be scared to be on the receiving end of your anger." Rory laughed.

"You should be." Amy shot him a jokingly serious look. They shared a chuckle and then a strange moment of silence. They found themselves just looking at each other before Amy broke the weirdly intimate gaze. "Goodnight, Rory" She quickly got under her sleeping bag.

"Night" Rory turned out the light.

It was that night at an orphanage in East London that a young girl named Melody found a letter addressed to her on her night stand. She never got mail. Melody looked around to see that no one else was in the room before she opened her letter. "Dear, Ms. Zucker. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She whispered aloud as she read. A list of books and school supplies was attached along with instructions on how to get to King's Cross.

Melody packed her belongings and snuck out like she'd done plenty of times before. But this time she wasn't coming back. Mels was a known trouble maker at the orphanage and because of her track record she had a difficult time convincing parents to adopt her. Perhaps at this school she'd find her place.

She was never given any information about her family except for the last name, Zucker. Melody Zucker, age 11, born 27th October 1992. She'd been left at the hospital and no one could find the woman who left her behind. She might have even been admitted under a false name. Zucker might not even be her real mother's name. Melody thought about these things but she refused to cry over it. Not anymore, she was too big for that.

It was the 31st of August and everyone was getting thier last minute shopping done for the new school year. "Alright, I get it" Jackie Tyler rolled her eyes. "You and Mickey aren't together anymore. But you can still do the shopping together" Rose was holding Jackie's left hand and Mickey held her right. "I don't understand what half the stuff on this list is." Jackie sighed in frustration as she weaved through the crowds in Diagon Alley. "Now you two behave yourselves." She opened the door to Flourish and Blotts and pushed them in as she gave them their copies of their school book list.

They immediately ran into Cassandra O'Brien almost making her drop her Numerology and Grammatica textbook. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite Gryffindor and her little boyfriend." She looked out the window to see Jackie standing outside the store window. "That's your mom, right? You look so much alike." Cassandra chuckled. "She's muggle, isn't she? Was she too overwhelmed to come inside the store?"

"You shut up, Cassandra." Rose got in her face. "You leave her the hell alone. No one upsets my mum"

Cassandra simply scoffed and walked off as she flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder and stroked her snake's head. "Come along, Chip" The little snake on her shoulder hissed as they walked away.

"Boy was she foul" Mickey shivered. "Come on, I still need my copy of Standard Book of Spells." He took her hand as they walked through the busy store to find their books. Rose wasn't saying they were a couple again but she didn't stop him from holding her hand. And so one year later they stood in the same place at King's Cross waiting for the train. Neither of them knowing what next year had in store.


End file.
